


Big P and Little p

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Other, Peter and peter are bros, spiderson, tony is Peter’s biological father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: After the snap and everyone returned, two heroes had developed a “special” bond...





	Big P and Little p

Peter Quill walked around the compound with Tony, looking around at the rooms.

”So... is this like your superhero headquarters or something?”

”...I guess yeah. So tell me, Star-lord. What’s with that weird team? Like the tree and raccoon.”

”um. They’re friends, well it’s really like a weird, dysfunctional family in a way. Ya know?” Quill said to Tony as they passed the kitchen.

”Hm. Yeah I get that.”

Suddenly they ran into a very energetic sixteen year old boy. Peter and Quill looked at each other for a split second before a hug smile appeared on both of their faces.

”Big P!”

”Little P!”

They both participated in what seemed to be some weird handshake before ending in a hug.

”How ya been?” Peter smiled at his space friend.

”I’m doing great! Just coming back here for a little trip. Groot is actually out in the living room I think if ya wanna go talk to him.” Quill pointed to the direction of the living room. Tony on the other hand was confused.

”Okay...I get how we all met but he never told you his name so how are you guys all buddy buddy?”

”Oh! Yeah we officially met in the soul stone. It was crazy man! We were both shocked, obviously.” Quill smiled as he wrapped his arm around Peters shoulder. Peter looked like he had stars in his eyes as he looked at the space man.

”It’s okay dad! Mr Star-lord captain Quill sir is super nice!” Peter beemed at the genius.

”Mr Star-lord captain Quill sir? Oooh I like that little P”Quill laughed.

”Okay, that’s enough. Peter?”

”Yeah?” They both said.

” _My Peter.”_ Tony glares.

”yeah dad?”

”When he’s gone we’re gonna make up our own handshake that’s WAY better. And I’m still your favorite.” Tony said jealously.

”Okay dad.” Peter smirked. 

“Well big P, I gotta go. Nice seeing you again. Bye dad love ya!” 

Peter ran out of the room practically at light speed.

”Kids, am I right?” Quill laughed at Tony.

”ugh tell me about it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo that’s that. What do you think? I’m not that good at fluff stories, I’m more of an angst writer idk why but I’m just better at those ya know? Oh well.


End file.
